My first Boyfriend
by seeya91
Summary: AU - After Alec tells his parents that he's gay, he's kicked out and starts living with his sister and her roommate, Magnus. His live doesn't continue the way he planned. My very first FF EVER! You're warned... Disclaimer: I own nothing beside this story...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He tried to open the door without dropping the shopping bags. As soon as the door closed behind him he was pressed against the door and a guy was kissing him. The guy pressed his body against his own and he felt a hand sneak under his shirt. The guy parted his lips and snuck his tongue in his mouth. He turned his head to the side and the guy attacked his neck, sucking and biting. He was sure there would be marks later. He couldn't suppress his moaning.

Someone was trying to open the door. The guy let out an annoyed sigh and released him. The door flung open. A long black haired girl stood there. Her beautiful face was twisted in anger. "Magnus! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screeched. The guy looked at the girl and the at him. He was sitting on the floor, panting hard and with a flushed face. His cat-like green eyes widened in curiosity. "Oh, that's not Hunter." The guy turned to the girl. "Izzy, who is this?"

The girl stomped into the apartment and helped him up. "That's my brother, Alec. Alec, meet my roommate, Magnus." Magnus held out a hand. Alec stormed past him in a room and threw the door shut. "What crawled up his ass?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow. Isabel poked his finger in his chest. "YOU! Well, almost." Her glare turned more intense. "What the fuck Magnus? Why did you do that?" She asked.

Magnus shrugged. "Well I had a guy over, Hunter, he wanted to be back today. I thought that it was him." Isabel crossed her arms. "And you gave this Hunter guy a key? Or how did you expect him to enter _our_ apartment." Magnus only shrugged and walked into the living room, falling onto the couch. "Why is your brother even here? I thought he was living in Idris with your parents."

Isabel sat down beside him with a sigh. "Well about that, he will be staying with us till he finds his own place. Dad kicked him out." Magnus looked at her. "Why?" Isabel turned the TV on. She zapped through the channels till she found a rerun episode of Friends. "He came out of the closet." Magnus' jaw dropped. "Your brother's gay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The next morning…

Magnus sat at the kitchen counter and sipped his coffee as Alec walked in. "There's still some coffee left." Alec let out a startled shriek when he heard Magnus talk. "What? I'm not so scary." He faked a pout. Alec looked like a deer caught in headlight and walked slowly to the coffee machine, his eyes never leaving Magnus'. The cat-eyed boy rolled with his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't eat you." Alec raised a suspicious eyebrow. "At least not now." Magnus mumbled in his mug.

Alec poured himself a cup and almost ran back to the living room. Magnus could hear Isabel's annoyed voice. "For god's sake Alec! Grow some balls! He won't eat you!" Magnus couldn't hear Alec answer. What he did hear was his high-pitched shriek and Isabel's laughing. "Grow up, big brother." Isabel's voice was getting clearer. Two seconds later she entered the kitchen and got her own coffee.

"Could you stop teasing him? I can't deal with his shrieking and yelping and blushing." She said leaning on the counter. "He blushes?" He asked interested. "Like a virgin." Isabel snickered in her mug. "Oh wait. He IS a virgin." Magnus choked on his coffee. "Seriously?" Isabel nodded. "Yeah. Well I know that he's gay since… well… ever? But he was always scared to come out. So no boyfriend and no sex, ever."

Magnus frowned. "What changed that he told them?" Isabel shrugged. "I don't know. I always thought he was in love with Jace. Maybe the fact; that he has a girlfriend now switched something inside."  
"Jace like in your other brother Jace?"  
"Jace like in my other _adopted_ brother Jace."  
"Yeah, that's so much better." Magnus put his mug in the sink. "He has a girlfriend? Who's the poor girl who has to endure his big ego?"  
Isabel shrugged. "Clary. I never saw her."  
"Wow, it always amazes me how much you know about your siblings."

Isabel shrugged again and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm late for work. See you later." Magnus tailed after her. "You're still in for the party?"  
"Yes. And I'm brining Alec." She looked at Magnus doubtfully.  
"What?" He asked annoyed.  
"If I ask you to help him get dressed, could you promise me not do to anything perverted?"  
Magnus grinned. "I can try."  
"Good enough." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Alec and behave!" She shouted past him but didn't get any response.

* * *

It was Magnus day off. Normally he would sleep till noon and then get dressed for a party. But tonight he couldn't catch any sleep. The reason? Alec. Magnus was sure that he never met Alec. He would remember someone as beautiful as Alec, at least his gorgeous blue eyes. But something was bugging him. It was a little voice in his brain that wouldn't shut up, telling him that he knew Alec. But how? Magnus was leaning on the door to Alec's room. Isabel had given him the empty guest room. He didn't know why they even had one, now it was Alec's room.

Alec was unpacking his things. He didn't bring them in a suitcase or anything like that. His belongings were stuffed in 3 shopping bags. Alec glanced at Magnus and blushed. He averted his gaze quickly, his bangs covering his blue eyes. "Didn't you had any cases or something for your things?" Magnus asked. Alec shook his head. "My father threw my things out of the window. That's all I could rescue." He said quietly. Magnus didn't say anything. He waited till Alec was done and then walked to his closet.

"I promised Izzy to dress you up for the party. Let me see what you have." He shoved Alec aside, sliding his hand down Alec's chest. Alec gasped and stepped away quickly. Magnus smirked and started looking through his things. "You have nothing fitting!" He said frustrated. Alec shrugged. "I don't have to go to the party." Magnus glared at him. "Don't be silly. You're going." He took Alec's hand and dragged him to his own room. "I still have the things Izzy shrunk in the laundry. She's banned from every house chore." He added glancing at Alec, who was red as a tomato and they were only holding hands.

Magnus let his hand go when they entered his room and walked to his closet. He shuffled through it and threw a few pants and shirts without looking behind him. His hair was ruffled when he straightened again. Alec was gathering his things and had his back turned to Magnus. He bend down to get the last piece of clothing and Magnus whistled. "That's a great ass you have there." Alec yelped and straightened. "Oh my god! Where are you looking?" He said flustered. Magnus snickered. "Don't be so shy. I'm just telling the truth." He went to him and took the clothes, holding Alec's hands in his. "Besides, you're the one who bend for me." Alec flushed and stuttered but he couldn't form any words, leaving him gasping like a fish.

Magnus laughed. "It's so much fun teasing you!" he said and walked to his bed. He put the clothes on top and looked at them. He picked tight black jeans and a black wife beater. "It's plain but with the right jewelry it will be fine." He tossed them at Alec. "You think this will fit me?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Magnus nodded. "Those look pretty tight." He held out the jeans. "They're supposed to be tight." Alec wasn't really convinced. Magnus sighed. "Look, if you can't get them off, so can't the rapist." Alec gaped at him. "Oh my god." He said shocked and left the room.

* * *

Isabel came back and went straight to the bathroom to get ready. 2 hours later she entered the living room wearing a short low-backed red dress and black high heels. Magnus was knocking on Alec's door. "Alec come on! You need even longer than Izzy!" Magnus was wearing tight leather pants, a glittering vest and army boots. His long hair was gelled upwards with some glitter. He had many bracelets on his arms and a leather chain around his neck.

"Alec! What's taking you so long?" Isabel asked. "I can't figure out this chain belt!" Alec's voice sounded desperate. "Open up. I'll help you." Magnus said. "No! I got it!" Alec shouted back. Isabel raised an eyebrow at Magnus. "Did you do something perverted?" "No!" Magnus and Alec said unison. Alec had opened the door and stood there. His arms were decorated with leather bracelets and some chains. He had a similar leather chain around his neck to Magnus'. But Alec's had a cross pendant, which was leaning against his bare chest. The chain belts were hanging beside his thigh and one of his hands was still trying to untangle them. His hair was undone.

"Your hair." Isabel said and pointed a finger. "Alec's hand flew to his head. "You're not touching my hair!"  
"Oh yes I will." Isabel run her hands through Magnus' hair and then through Alec's. Ruffling his hair and leaving some glitter behind. "There, Can we go now?" Alec pouted but trailed after her. Magnus leaned his head to one side and smirked. "I think I'll be a fan of your ass." He said smacking it. Alec yelped and covered his butt with his hands. "Don't do that!" "Oh god guys! Move! I still want to eat before we go to the party." Alec frowned. "We're not going straight to the party?" Isabel shook her head. "No, it's too early. The party started an hour ago. We're going to McDonalds." Alec looked at her unbelieving. "You want us to go there looking like this?" He didn't get a response.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will introduce a character of my own Logan Helling. If there is any character like that anywhere, I don't know him. I came up with this Logan myself. So sorry if anyone anywhere had such a Logan before, it wasn't my intention to steal him.**

**Chapter 2**

As soon as they get out of the car, Alec tried to hide behind Isabel and Magnus. "Oh god, you're such a kid!" Isabel sighed and hooked her arm with him. "No one's going to eat you. How often do I have to tell you that?" Magnus smirked. "From the looks I would say that everyone wants a bite." Alec looked around, they were waiting at the line and he saw several people looking at him, or well, his ass. He blushed and lowered his head.

Magnus smirked again and stood behind him, blocking the view. Alec looked at him and wanted to thank but Magnus talked first. "I don't want people to stare at things that will be mine." Alec gaped at him. "I'm not a thing!" Magnus smirked. "And I won't be yours!" Isabel tugged on his arm. "Come on, it's our turn." She turned to the cashier. "I want a Chicken Salad and a Coke. What do you want?" She asked Alec. He shrugged. "Just fries. Oh and a milkshake."  
"What flavor?" the girl asked. "Strawberry."

"Magnus what do you want?" "Nah, I'm not hungry." He answered Isabel. Alec paid for their foods and they walked to an empty corner booth. As soon as they sat a guy came to them and leaned to Isabel. "Hey gorgeous. Want to ditch your friends?" Isabel didn't even look at him. Magnus smirked and waved a hand at him. "Get lost parasite, she isn't interested. The guy looked at him and then back to Isabel, who was still ignoring him. "Fine." He said grumpily and walked off.

Magnus turned to Alec and was shocked to see another guy sitting beside him. And whatever he was saying, it was making Alec blush. Magnus narrowed his green cat-eyes. No one made Alec blush beside him, maybe Isabel but no one else. Magnus opened his mouth to tell something but Isabel stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. "Let him. He can open up now, so he won't have a problem at the party." She whispered. Magnus shook his head. "I don't like the way that guy is looking."

Isabel raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "You don't like the guy or you don't like that the guy is talking to Alec?" Magnus glanced at her shortly. "Both." Isabel hummed but didn't say anything else. Despite sitting in front of Alec Magnus couldn't understand what the guy was saying. He was almost sitting on Alec's lap and talking quietly, leaned towards him. Alec let out a startled yelp and shoved the guy away. That was Magnus cue to jump up and drag the guy out of the booth by his collar.

The guy fell down on his ass. Magnus crouched beside him. "Don't come near what will be mine." He growled at the guy, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Whatever." The guy said and walked away. "What did you tell him? I was trying to get rid of him for the entire time!" Alec wondered. Magnus shrugged. "Nothing much." He took Alec's untouched Milkshake and started to walk to the exit. "Let's go to the party." He said without looking back. Isabel snickered and walked after him, Alec right behind her.

* * *

Magnus unlocked the car and looked past Isabel. "Where's Alec?" he asked frowning. Isabel turned around. "He was behind me. What the hell? We lost him already?" Magnus rolled his eyes and walked back. Inside, Alec was trapped in a corner, a guy hovering in front of him. "Seriously?" Magnus walked angrily at the guy and shoved him away. He glared at Alec. "I let you out of my sight for five seconds and you get harassed? What's wrong with you?" He didn't wait for Alec's answer and dragged him out.

"Magnus, let go. Your crushing my hand." Alec tried to pull back his hand, but Magnus didn't let go. He shove Alec on the back seat and walked to the front. Isabel was already sitting behind the steering wheel. "The next time we go out, you're wearing a trench coat and a hat till we arrive at our destination." She said, starting the car.

After a while Isabel's phone rang. "Oh it's Jace. Yeah? … Oh really? … Sure, see you!" She hung up and turned to Alec in the backseat. "Jace is coming with Clare and a friend of hers, Simon. Alec tensed. Magnus watched him from the rear-mirror. "Ok." He said and turned to the window. "You shouldn't drive and phone Izzy, it's unhealthy." Magnus smirked. "Oh look who's talking. Don't make me laugh Mag." They fell silent, till they got to the party.

* * *

Isabel had to park the car a few block down the party house, cause it was already packed with other cars. They walked to the house silently, which was interrupted by a shriek. "Oh my god Alec! Is that you?" A short guy with flaming red hair threw himself at Alec and hugged him tightly. He let her grip loose but his arms were still around Alec's neck. "Why didn't you tell me that you would come?" He pouted. "Sorry, I didn't know I was coming here." Magnus glared, Alec had his arms around his waist. The guy was barely reaching Alec's chest. "Oh, where are you staying? Normally you would come to my place, but…" "I'm staying with my sister." Alec said and turned the guy around.

The guy's eyes widened. He looked up at Alec. "_The _Isabel Lightwood is your sister?" Alec nodded. The guy looked back at Isabel. "Oh, so you're not a different Lightwood." He concluded. Magnus glared harder. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Care to introduce us your _friend_?" He hissed. "This is Logan, He's a friend of me." Isabel was also glaring at Alec. "You came to New York before?" Alec looked at her. "A few times." Isabel let out an angry noise. "I can't believe you! You never cared to tell me _that_?" Alec shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want to party anymore." She said and walked back to the car, bumping Logan's shoulder hard while she passed him. "Do you want to stay?" Magnus asked. "Alec nodded and walked to the party house. Not looking if Magnus was following him or Isabel. Logan was beside him and he looked back and forth between Isabel's retreating back and Alec's expressionless face. Magnus sighed, took out his phone and texted Isabel that he would look out for Alec. He followed Alec and Logan, glaring dagger in to the latter's back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My first time writing such a scene. Be warned.**

**Chapter 3**

Magnus was walking around the house. He had lost Alec while he got himself a drink. Soon he found him, together with Logan. The music prevented him from eavesdropping, so he got nearer –till he could make out the words. Logan sounded angry. "You have to tell them! At least Isabel. You can't lie to her, it would make you feel worse." Alec huffed. "Thanks to you, I don't even know if she will talk to me again." Logan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, I didn't know that you knew them! You never told me anything."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "As if you ever tell me anything. I only know your name."  
"So do I. It's part of our deal remember?"  
Alec nodded. "Yeah I remember." He looked around and saw Magnus. "I'm going home. Do you want to come?" Magnus' response was to grab Alec's arm and drag him out. "Call me when you sort it out!" They heard Logan over the music.

Isabel took the car, so they had to grab a cab. Magnus was the one to break the silence. "What do you need to tell us? Or Isabel?" Alec glanced at him. "I don't want to tell it twice. Wait till we arrive." Magnus shrugged and turned to the window. He heard Alec sigh but didn't want to ask. At home they found Isabel sitting on the couch, still dressed. As soon as she saw them she stood up and walked to Alec. "What the hell Alec? Why didn't you tell me that you were here before?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I told you. Remember the masked party two month ago?" Isabel nodded. "And do you remember how I called you?" Alec sighed. "Probably not. You were too drunk." Isabel frowned. "I do remember that you called, but I don't remember what we talked about."  
"I told you that I was at the train station in New York, to surprise you. But you said that I should come to this amazing party. The next second you hang up and send me a text with the address. But I couldn't find you there. Actually I might have found you but everyone was masked, so I probably didn't recognize you." Isabel didn't say anything at first.

"And what's with that Logan? He said you always stayed with him." Alec shrugged. "He likes to exaggerate things. I only stayed a night at his place. Cause you didn't answer your phone. And I had his number from the party."  
"You met him there?" Alec nodded. "He gave me a mask, since I didn't had one." He chuckled. "It was a purple one with pink stars on it. I bet I looked hilarious." They heard Magnus gasp but neither one paid him attention. "So you…" Alec held out a hand. "I don't want to talk about that anymore. I didn't lie to you or hide anything from you. So if you still want to blame me for something I didn't do, keep it to yourself." He turned around and walked into his room.

Isabel looked after him till he closed the door. She turned to Magnus. His face was pale and he had a shocked expression on his face. Isabel ran to him and sat him on the couch. "Magnus. Are you okay?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Magnus got himself a drink and wandered around. He long had lost Isabel to some guy and had his own fun with another awhile ago. Something red caught his attention and he turned to it. A small guy with flaming red hair was putting a purple mask on someone. That someone was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. His hair was pitch-black. Magnus couldn't see his eyes. He walked to him and waited till the red-haired guy walked away. "That's a nice mask you have there." He said putting a hand on the black-haired guy's waist. The guy yelped and moved aside._

"_Thank you." He said with a soft voice. Magnus was mesmerized. The guy had the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen. "Are you new here? I never saw you at any parties." The guy nodded. "I came to visit my sister. But I can't find her." He pouted. Magnus wanted to bite those lips. "I could help you. If you want." He said. The guy looked at him and nodded slowly._

_They spend almost half an hour but they couldn't find the guy's sister. Magnus didn't even knew how she looked. "What about a drink? We can continue our search later." The guy nodded slowly again. They drank and drank and Magnus lost count on the shots they had. The guy stood up from the stool and swayed a little. Magnus chuckled. He could hold his drink very well but the guy apparently not. "I should… I should… look… sister." He slurred. "I think you need a bed." Magnus countered and dragged the guy with him._

_Magnus found an empty room and walked the guy inside. As soon as he closed the door he felt someone press at him. He turned around and lips pressed at his. It was sloppy. So Magnus held the guy's head and turned them around. Pressing the guy flat at the door and kissing him back fiercely. He bit into the guy's bottom lip, causing him to gasp in shock. He took advantage and sneaked his tongue into the guy's mouth. He broke the kiss and attached his lips on the guy's neck. The guy was moaning but Magnus didn't stop till there was a mark. He then dragged the guy to the bed and undressed him. He pushed the guy onto the bed._

_The guy fell on the bed naked and his leg spread. Magnus licked his lips and removed his shirt. He knelt between the guys legs and started licking him. From his neck to his nipples, down to his belly button where he dipped his tongue into the guy's navel. Magnus looked up at his face and smirked. The guy's face was red and he was a moaning mess. Magnus lifted one of the guy's legs and bit in his thigh. The guy screamed. His cock was hard and was already leaking but Magnus didn't go near it._

_Magnus kissed the guy again and put a finger in his hole. The guy screamed and allowed Magnus to ravage his mouth again. Magnus attached his lips to the guy's left nipple as he added another finger. The guy was panting as Magnus started to stretch him. Magnus kissed the guy's chest to his right nipple adding a third finger. Magnus touched the guy's prostate and the guy screamed. Magnus smirked. He took his fingers out and released the nipple. He took off his pants and positioned himself in front of the guy's hole. He stopped as the tip of his cock pressed against the other's hole. "What's your name?"_

"_Alec." The guy panted. And Magnus entered him with one swift move. "God, you're tight." Magnus mumbled and started moving. Alec wasn't able to form any words. The only things leaving his mouth were pants and broken gasps. Magnus' thrusts fastened and after a few more thrust Alec came all over his stomach without being touched. Magnus lasted for three more thrust before emptying himself inside Alec. Magnus fell on top of Alec and raised himself on his elbows. Alec was looking at him with his bright blue eyes. The mask was still on his face, a bit displaced but still covering a lot from his face. Magnus rolled beside him and soon both fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Isabel." Magnus said with a broken voice. "I think I fucked your brother."


End file.
